Gossip Girl Two dot One
by Debbie McLean
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Chuck decide dejar Upper East Side? ¿Volverá alguna vez? Y, de ser así ¿Todo volverá a ser como antes? Las cosas nunca son uno quiere que sean. Temporada alternativa después del 2x13.
1. Introducción

Hola!  
Bueno, soy nueva aquí (: aunque no con las historias; Siempre me ha agradado escribir, y bueno, siendo que se me ocurrió esta -a mi parecer- fascinante realidad alterna de GG, se las he traído. Acepto desde felicitaciones hasta recordatorios familiares ): ojalá no reciba muchos de los últimos. En fin, la historia comienza después del capítulo 2x13, pero no puedo decirles más por que arruinaría la sorpresa u.ú

Esto es solo una probadita, mientras se vienen los verdaderos capítulos. La verdad soy un poco tardada así que no esperen que actualice muy a menudo, pero lo haré tan pronto me sea posible!

Disfruten!

* * *

Esperó a que se quedara dormida. No podía dormir con ella, no esta vez. Había muchas cosas rondando la cabeza de Chuck Bass, sorprendentemente, ninguna de ellas incluía quitarle la ropa a ese montoncito de perfección del que estuvo enamorado desde… bueno, desde hacía bastante tiempo. Estaba dubitativo; había esperado tanto por ese momento, tanto… pero estaba claro que él no era para ella. Blair se merecía algo mejor que Chuck Bass. Se desasió de sus brazos y buscó algo para escribir en el escritorio de Blair, tratando de no despertarla… Si lo hacía, si lo veía… no le quedaría valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Escribió con la perfección de sus letras, dos frases, dos frases que determinaban todo…

_Lo siento por todo, tú mereces algo mejor.  
No intentes buscarme.  
-Chuck_

Dejó la nota en la almohada, justo frente a la cara de Blair, se dirigió a la puerta y le dio una última mirada. Quería recordarla así… si alguna vez volvía, sabía que no iba a perdonarlo. Entre sueños Blair murmuró algo, como, si de algún modo, le hubiera leído la mente.

"_Dilo"  
"Siempre lo estuve, siempre estaré"_

Salió de su casa, antes de que todas sus dudas nublaran su mente. Él sabía que era lo mejor… al menos, para ella. Volvió al Palace por un par de cosas, Lily estaba dormida, había sido un día largo.

Guardó algunas cosas en una maleta, y tomó tanto efectivo como tuvo al alcance.

"_¿Chuck? ¿Qué haces?"  
"Serena, vuelve a la cama"  
"No estarás planeando irte"  
"Esta ya no eres mi familia"_

Serena estaba ahí, con el rubio cabello recogido en un chongo medio deshecho, recargada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho para mantener la bata de satín dorado cerrada. Miró hacía el piso, pensando, al final volvió la mirada a Chuck y asintió lentamente. Quizá el necesitaba tiempo, se dijo, aunque no creía que fuera lo mejor, todo lo que podía hacer era apoyarlo…

"_¿A dónde irás?"  
"No lo sé… S, no trates de averiguarlo"  
"No lo haré"_

Chuck tomó la maleta y se dirigió a la puerta, justo antes de salir, intercambió una última frase con S. Tal como lo hizo con B.

"_Chuck... Cuídate"  
"Lo haré"_

Jamás había pisado una terminal de autobuses. Se preguntó como haría para sobrevivir como Humphrey y sonrió ante la comparación. No, él sabría manejar el asunto y de algún modo, volvería a tener las comodidades a las que estaba tan acostumbrado. Era solo esa vez, que tendría que prescindir de la limousine para no ser encontrado. Tomó el autobús a los ángeles, y partió solo treinta minutos después.


	2. Capítulo 1: Intuición

¡Hola de nuevo! (:  
Ok, se supone que la historia la narra Gossip Girl, como ya habrán notado, pero no tengo el mismo estilo de narración, ni que los libros ni que en la serie, así que por favor hacer mucho uso de su imaginacion hehe =) esto apenas está comenzando ¿Que hará Chuck en LA? ¿Porque huyó del lado de Blair? ¿Por que hago preguntas estúpidas en vez de dejarlos leer? Ni yo lo sé :P

Mejor continuen leyendo. Los reviews son muy agradecidos (:

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Buenos días, neoyorquinos del este. Gossip Girl Here. Su mejor y única fuente de las escandalosas vidas de la élite de Manhattan. ¿La noticia top de hoy? Supimos que Chuck Bass no fue el único que perdió a un ser querido esta semana. Nuestras más sentidas condolencias, señorita Waldorf. La pregunta real es ¿Dónde narices está Chuck? ¿Volverá alguna vez?_

La ciudad de los Ángeles parecía tentadora, con todas esas luces, bares y las after partys. Aunque todo lo que quería Chuck Bass era tomar hasta quedar inconsciente. Entró en el bar del primer hotel elegante que encontró, sin preocuparse por la pequeña valija que llevaba consigo, ni de hospedarse antes. Se sentó en la barra, como pocas veces en su vida, y añoró las fiestas, como aquella en la que casi viola a la pequeña J.… No, no se permitiría pensar en eso. Upper East Side estaba en el pasado.

Quizá incluso el Chuck que todos conocemos estaba en el pasado. Mujeriego, jugador… siempre creyó que no podría cambiar, pero justo ahora, no tenía ánimos de estar con nadie, ni siquiera con él mismo; Eso, sin embargo, parecía irremediable.

"_Tienes cara de que se murió alguien ¿Estás bien?"  
"No es asunto tuyo"  
"Huy, vaya cortesía. Vale, no es que quiera echar un polvo con todos los tipos con cara de muerte en el bar querido. Pero si no quieres hablar está bien, me dedicaré a mi Martini como hacía hace cinco segundos"_

_"…"  
"Mi padre"  
"¿Disculpa?"  
"Anteayer, en Manhattan, camino a pelear por el amor de una zorra; hablando de morir por nada"  
"Oh, lo lamento. Cuando dije que tenías cara de que alguien había muerto no creí que fuera verdad… ¿Qué haces en LA a tan pocos días de su muerte? ¿Eres de por aquí o…?"  
"No hay nada que me ligue a New York ahora"  
"Ya. ¿Al menos tienes donde dormir?" _

Chuck le dirigió una mirada de sarcasmo que le heló hasta los huesos

"_Asumo que eres rico, pero por la valija, que también asumo es tuya, intuyo que no te has hospedado en el hotel, ni en este ni en ningún otro"  
"Ya llegará el momento"  
"No pensarás vagar por las calles de LA así ¿Verdad?" _— Otra mirada— _"…Tengo una habitación"  
"Y decía que no quería echar un polvo con todos los tipos con cara de muerte"  
"Te estoy ofreciendo mi maldita habitación, no mi cuerpo .Aunque, de todos modos, estas suficientemente bebido, si no es que hasta colocado, como para que tu… ehm… amigo, quiera salir de fiesta."_

Teniendo en cuenta que hacía casi un mes que Chuck iba de ciudad en ciudad, no solo dentro del país: una noche de hotel con una chica no sonaba del todo mal. De hecho parecía bastante bueno, y, quizá, si escaleras arriba se ponía de humor para el sexo, le demostraría que Chuck Bass no se dejaba caer con tan poco. Le dirigió a la desconocida una sonrisa maliciosa, le quitó el Martini de las manos y usó uno de los irresistibles _Chuck Bass Kisses _para aceptar su invitación.

Y, pobrecilla como-fuera- que-se-llamase, por que estaba apunto de caer en la espiral de las redes de Chuck Bass; afortunadamente para ella no es como si esas espirales fueran más largas de una noche.

"_Devora"  
"Chuck Bass"  
"Interesante"_

Una vez fuera de la habitación 512, Devora le extendió la tarjeta llave para que pudiera abrir la puerta de una vez por todas, Chuck aun estaba de pésimo humor para el sexo, pero algo de peeling como agradecimiento hacia la chica no le venía del todo mal a él. Comenzó con los besos apasionados no apenas la puerta cambio el foco rojo por el verde de abierto. Chuck se metió la tarjeta en la chaqueta de cachemira blanca que no iba a tardar en rodar por el suelo.

"_No tienes que terminar en la cama siempre que entres a un hotel, Chuck. Esto no es remotamente necesario"  
"Bien, como quieras. No iba a llegar tan lejos de todos modos"_

Ambos se acostaron sobre el firme colchón de la habitación de Hotel. Él, al mirarla de reojo, allí, desconocida, pero ofreciéndole su cama para algo más —o menos— que sexo. Inevitablemente comenzó con los recuerdos dolorosos. La única mujer con la que había estado en una cama, simplemente respirando, como si nada fuera más importante, había sido Blair, la noche que se fuera. ¿Qué habría dicho ella de la nota? ¿Le habría hecho caso o le estaría buscando desesperadamente? ¿Debería odiarse tanto por haber contestado tan bruscamente a su Te Amo, esas palabras que hacía tanto esperaba oirle? ¿Habría sido de verdad? Claro que había sido de verdad. Ese pequeño montoncito de perfección al que amaba-odiaba sabía hacer muchas cosas, pero fingir frente a él no era una de ellas. Y, por primera vez desde la muerte de Bartholomew, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas; sorprendentemente o no, no habían sido derramadas a nombre de Bart Bass, si no, nada más ni nada menos que por Blair Waldorf.

"_¿Chuck? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas…?"_

Dev notó el débil y, en situaciones menos silenciosas, casi imperceptible sollozo en el pecho de Chuck Bass, y, atribuyéndoselo a lo obvio, trató de ayudar.

"_Oh Chuck, don't you cry for daddy… " _— Se giró y le rodeó un hombro con el brazo, al tiempo que le limpiaba la lágrima furtiva que rodaba por su mejilla con el pulgar_  
"No lo estoy haciendo. ¡¡Déjame, necesito estar solo!!"  
"Bien, yo… iré a tomar un paseo ¿Te parece? Ya estarás mejor cuando vuelva"_

Y, tras enredar los dedos en su quebrado y semicorto cabello, y acariciarle la comisura de los labios, tomó su chaqueta y bolso y desapareció, dejando a Chuck Bass con sus recuerdos.


End file.
